parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Sabertooth 2: Return to the Sea
Moviemagic8011's Movie-Spoof of "The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea" Cast: *Human Ariel - Astrid (How to train your Dragon) *Mermaid Ariel - Shira (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Eric - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Infant Melody - Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Young Melody - Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Mermaid Melody - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Young Flounder - Niko (The Flight Before Christmas) *Adult Flounder - Lenni (Little Brother Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure) *King Triton - Samson (The Wild) *Ariel's Sisters - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), Nala and Kiara (The Lion King), Song (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Harold The Sea Horse - Pascal (Tangled) *Morgana - White Wolf (Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure) *Ursula Poster - Mahra (Jungle Cubs) *Sebastian - Skipper (Madagascar) *Mermaids - Lions (The Lion King Trilogy and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) and Tigers (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *King Triton's Guards - Male Lions (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Sea Creatures - Animals (Ice Age, Barnyard, Over The Hedge, Open Season, Chicken Little, Dumbo, and The Lion King Trilogy) *Grimsby - Human King Harold (Shrek 2) *The Sailors - Manny, Crash & Eddie and Buck (Ice Age Trilogy) *Scuttle - Peck (Barnyard) *Max - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Cloak - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears A Who; 2008) *Dagger - Aeon the Terrible (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Carlotta - Queen Lillian (Shrek 2) *Chef Louis - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) *Undertow - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Undertow (Small Size) - Lightning (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure) *Various Undertow's Transformation - Ned the Elephant (Timon and Pumbaa), Nigel (Rio), Tick Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan), and Dag (Barnyard) *Mother Seal - Bear Nita (Brother Bear 2) *Baby Seals - Koda and Bear Cubs (Brother Bear) *Mother Penguin - Alia (Megaman X5) *Baby Penguin - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *5 Male Penguins - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike (The Land Before Time) *Hammerhead Shark - Glasburgh Dragon (Scooby Doo) *Tip - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Dash - Reggie (Free Birds) *Flounder's Guppies - Young Penguins (Surfs Up) *The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Violet (The Incredibles) *The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Snotty-Boy (Barnyard) *The Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Wilbur (Meet The Robinsons) *Waiter who passes Melody - A viking with a torch who passes Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Handsome Boy - Marth (Fire Emblem) *Music Orchestra - Various Humans *Waltzing Chidren - Various Human Kids (Rise of the Guardians, Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2,) *Music Condutcor - Merlin (Shrek The Third) *The Blonde-Haired Merboy - Young Simba (The Lion King) *The Brown-Haired Mergirl - Young Nala (The Lion King) *The Black-Haired Merboy - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Cameo Creatures *Dragon That Tries to get Lucina - Gwythaints (The Black Cauldron) and Drago's Bewilderbeast (How To Train Your Dragon 2) *Lucina's Pokémon - Young Simba/Alex the Litleo/Pyroar and Dumbo/Horton the Phanpy/Donphan (Pokémon) Gallery storks-disneyscreencaps.com-9340.jpg| Diamond Destiny as Baby Melody Scenes: *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 1 - Opening/"Opening Medley" *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 2 - A Magic Locket/White Wolf *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 3 - Fearing White Wolf/Losing the Locket *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 4 - Twelve Years Later/Skipper finds Lucina captured in the cage/Skipper and Peck rescues Lucina from the Dragon/Lucina defeats the Dragon by kicking and water breathing *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 5 - White Wolf and Lightning's Confrontation *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 6 - Lucina Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 11 - Skipper Tells Astrid About Lucina *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 12 - Lucina Meets White Wolf/Lucina evolves into Fuli ("Break Up" (Ayumi Miyazaki)) *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 13 - "For a Moment"/White Wolf's Diabolical Deception *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 14 - Meet Bing Bong and Reggie *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 17 - Fuli's Big Mistake/Too Late/Fuli turns back into Lucina/Lucina suffers from asphyxiation *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 18 - Showdown With the Mighty White Wolf/Lucina changes Roll EXE (AKA White Wolf Possesses Lucina and tells her to writhe in fear, scream, and suffer)/Astrid breaks free from being petrified and calms down Lucina to unpossess her/Astrid tells the truth to Lucina and reveals Lucina's wings/Lucina finally crows (Rock-A-Doodle version)/White Wolf's defeat *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 19 - Lucina awakens her blade/A Most Precious Gift ("Batuca Familia") *The Little Smilodon 2: Return to the Sea - Part 20 - End Credits ("You Carried that sword along the way" (Fire Emblem Awakening)) Trivia: Movies/TV Shows/Video Games: *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *How To Train Your Dragon *Storks *The Lion Guard *Inside Out *Free Birds *Fire Emblem Awakening Gallery Gallery Category:Moviemagic8011 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies